Season 2 of Green Lantern:The Animated Series
by Star Lives
Summary: It was finally over. The manhunter war, the Aya drama, everything had been as it was, finally. But, where is Aya? And, what of that Blue Ring following Razer? Also, who knows what kinda trouble Hal will run into. I suppose there is only one way to find out, writing the outcome.


**CHAPTER 1: NEW BEGINNINGS**

Aya:

Blackness was surrounding me. I could not see or remember anything. I was motionless. Suspended upon nothing. I felt nonexistent. My memory was eaten away from my fragile mind adn now, I felt alone. Not even mentally strong enough to speak to myself. I had to be dead.

"Awaken Child" There was a strange voice, one my data base could not pin point. My data base, what was going on? I could not feel anything, see anything, I was nothing.

"Awaken Child" The voice ordered again. Yet, my sore body could not carry through the command. I tried replying. "I am imobile. I can not move."

"There is little hope in your heart child." It said, "Have u tried moving? I sense your defeat before your try." It was right. I had given up without a try. Using all of my mental strength, I tried physically to move my limbs. I lost suspension and soon found myself falling.

The air felt cool on my face. I felt free. Yet, I still was blocked from vision by blackness, and clouded mentally with confusion. No memory, and now a mysterious voice directing me. "Open your eyes child. See your way."

She was right. My eyes were closed. How did I not notice this? I slowly opened my eyes. Feeling like an infant discovering their world for the first time. Seeing something new and confusing. A bright light. A path? A path of light.

I was falling towards it. I tried aiming myself to land properly. I felt I had no control, only falling. Yet, I wasn't falling. I felt more and more like I was floating.

I tried to position myself to land standing, but in the end, I just toppled over. Once "landed", I carefuly tried standing up. Slowly, painfully, yet, over time, successfully. The voice, showing no sympathy for my fail, continued speaking.

"Good child. I knew you were the one for the job." What was she talking about? Job? Child? I was far to confused to think to deeply. To confused to understand.

When I stood, I saw a pathway of light, as far as the eye could see. I took one step and instantly the pathway turned to an aqua color.

"Whoa..." I said to myself. The pathway was beautiful. I sparkled with aqua light and felt warm and inviting. I continued walking, before noticing my apperance.

My apperance had changed a lot. I was no longer of green skin, but a pale coloration. And my helmet, it was no longer there, but replaced with short, white hair. My hair styled to an A-line cut. My attire confused me. I was in a long aqua dress. There were no sleeves, only a turtle neck. It was of silk, hugging my body until it flared out slightly at the bottom. A dress? Really? No.

With Just a single thought, I found myself now in an aqua uniform. The back was open, and the sleeves went past my elbows. The uniform also had a cloak with a hood attached. I look down and see that I am also in boots that go up past my knees.

"Much better." I say, feeling a lot more comfotable. "I hate dresses."

I stretch out my arm. I was.. real. I was alive. I wasn't a machine? What had happened? I didn't know, but I did know that I liked it. I felt like I finally belonged. Like, I was supposed to be alive. Not just a machine created for one purpose.

" What happened to me?" I asked, still in awe.

I could hear the voice chuckle. "Child, you have grown."

Grown? "Explain yourself.." I am still examining my new form.

"Child, you were once but a sliver of oragnic, living being. A robot, with no real identity. Now, with time, emotion has grown in your heart, along with that organic matter. You came to life, and now you live here."

My eyes widen as I whisper, "...life...". Onto my next big question, "Where am I?"

"Welcome to Collet." I look up seeing only the path. Nothing special.

Replying in confusion, "I see nothing.."

"That is because your eyes are not open. Control what you are feeling, and create what you should see." She says. Making it sound simple and easy to understand.

My confusion was overtaking my feeling.. what did she mean? I decided to keep walking. As I continued, I began feeling happy. I was alive... I was real... but.. who was I?

Razer:

I knew I would find her. It just, didnt seem possible to me that she could be gone... forever. My heart knew all too well that was not even a remote theory.

There was no way she could just walk out of my world, or heart that easily. I decided to start eith St. Walker. he would know exactly where I should begin, and even would give me supplies for my journey.

I guess, he had become my closest friend, and most trusted companion. I grew to love his words of wisdom, and enjoy his complex outlooks on life. He was my most reliable source of my own mind.

However, before I could start my journey to Odym to consult St. Walker, I felt something. So I stopped.

I sensed it rather to be exact. Something inside myslef. My initial thought was it to be Aya, invading my thoughts as she had already done multiple times that day. But, that was not it. No. It was something else.

It was a feeling, a sense of closure. A real feel of self worth and strength. I felt new and yet, indifferent at the same moment.

I knew I would find her. The thoughts of how or when or even where didn't matter. Only the thought that _I would_ was all that was important. I felt her nagging at my thoughts and conscience every waking moment, and every breathing minute.

I felt.. peace.. and for once in my life, I felt... hope. Hope in my journey, and in myself.

And finally, there it was. The feeling. It had taken form in a hand-crafted, alien metal ring. It's blue light wrapped around me, as if it was always meant to be there. It felt inviting, and warm. Like a fire on a cold night, I was drawn to it's power.

That little piece of metal lingered in my gaze, my emotional, desperate, gaze. I reached for it, grabbing it and holding it tenderly. Like a father to his first child. It was then that I heard it. I heard what my bleeding ears needed, and had unknowingly been longing. The ring spoke to me and my inner being, with words so sweet and reassuring, it said:

"In fearful day, in raging night. With strong hearts full, our souls ignite. When all seems lost in the war of light, look to the stars, for hope burns bright."

I didn't want the song to end.. or the feeling I had longed for so many years. So I accepted. I accepted hope in my heart with open arms.

The ring slippedover my finger with ease and purpose. As if it too was always meant to be there. I couldn't agree any more. Instantly, my red one disinagrated along with my hateful, savage being.

I was ready.. I was here... I was Hope.

I'm coming Aya.


End file.
